Broken
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Sepaian merah memenuhi ruangan dan Imanotsurugi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. [No Pairing. Warns: Typos, historical canon.]


(Tergores, tertusuk, babak belur, namun masih bernapas. Masih bernapas.)

.

" _Ikutlah denganku ke dunia yang selanjutnya,  
Dan dunia yang selanjutnya,  
Hingga kita berbukit menuju surga  
Di atas awan violet"_

 _._

Kedua manik sewarna batu rubi itu memandang tuannya dengan pandangan khawatir. Minamoto no Yoshitsune duduk di depannya dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan, dan itu membuat Imanotsurugi merasa tidak nyaman. Karena sang tuan akan selalu memandang dengan penuh keyakinan yang menenangkan di akhir pertarungan, bukan memandang dengan pandangan sayu seperti itu. Perkataannya pada Tuan Benkei beberapa saat yang lalu juga tidak bisa ia mengerti. Pun Iwatooshi memandang terlalu serius pada prajurit musuh di luar sana.

Imanotsurugi meremas ujung yukatanya sendiri, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Tuan Yoshitsune pernah bilang kalau semua hal di dunia ini memiliki suatu akhir, dan ia juga pernah bilang kalau 'akhir' itu bisa datang kapan saja.

(Tetapi di setiap pertempuran yang ia jalani, meskipun tuannya itu selalu tergores, tertusuk, bahkan babak belur, ia tetap bernapas. Masih bernapas. Dan selalu bernapas. Hingga Imanotsurugi tidak percaya atau bahkan sekalipun berpikir kalau akhir hidup dari Tuannya bisa berakhir di medan pertempuran.)

Yoshitsune mengambil _tantou_ di depannya, dan membuka sarungnya perlahan. Kedua manik merah milik sang _tantou_ melebar kebingungan.

'Yoshitsune-sama?'

Ia sendiri tahu dan mengerti kalau Tuannya itu tidak bisa mendengar ataupun melihatnya, tetapi perkataan seperti itu akan tetap ia katakan meskipun tidak akan pernah dijawab atau pun didengar sekalipun. Pria itu mengganggam _tantou_ berukir 'Imanotsurugi' dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mengangkatnya ke atas dengan ujung tajamnya yang mengarah pada dirinya sendiri.

(Tuannya itu selalu babak belur, tergores, bahkan tertusuk selama pertempuran. Tetapi ia masih bernapas. Selalu bernapas. Imanotsurugi selalu percaya bahwa ia selalu dan masih—)

Kedua manik rubi melebar, sang _tantou_ terdiam mematung di depan tuannya, yang kini telah berbuah menjadi mawar merah. Gemetar, terguncang, manik melebar dan terisi oleh air mata, namun Imanotsurugi memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tangannya sendiri dan memberanikan diri untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tuannya ke dirinya sendiri. Air mata menitik pada darah di atas telapak tangannya. Pandangannya mengabur saat ia melihat bahwa yukata violet miliknya telah berganti warna menjadi merah, merah, _merah_ , seolah tidak pernah ada warna lain di atas yukata yang selalu ia kenakan itu.

(Dan Tuannya itu tersepai, pecahan-pecahan merahnya terserak dan memenuhi ruangan, sejenak Imanotsurugi ragu apakah tuannya memang bisa tersepai seperti ini karena Tuannya itu selalu babak belur, tergores, dan mungkin _pecah_ , tapi ia selalu—)

Imanotsurugi bergerak perlahan mendekati tuannya, mengulurkan satu tangannya untuk meraih tuannya itu. Dan mungkin mencoba mengumpulkan sepaian-sepaian yang ada dan menyatukannya kembali, mungkin. Seharusnya, Imanotsurugi percaya, dan akan selalu percaya, kalau ia masih bernapas. Seharusnya, masih ada kehidupan di dalam kedua manik teduh miliknya. Seharusnya, suaranya yang tenang dan merdu seperti angin musim semi itu masih bisa terdengar. Seharusnya, ia bernapas. Seharusnya ia harus—

(-tidak bernapas.

Karena dirinya.)

 _Tidak mungkin_.

Imanotsurugi diciptakan untuk menjadi sebuah _mamorigatana_ ; sebuah jimat pelindung untuk tuannya. Ia tidak diciptakan untuk melukai orang lain. Ia tidak diciptakan untuk bertarung. Ia tidak diciptakan untuk—

Tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan tuannya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua manik rubi dan ia menahan napas saat merasakan dingin menjalar dari jari-jemari pucat milik sang tuan.

-membunuh tuannya sendiri.

 _Iwatooshi._

Iwatooshi pastu tahu sesuatu. Iwatooshi dan Tuan Benkei pasti tidak akan membiarkan Tuan Yoshitsune begitu saja. Tuan Benkei pasti akan menyelamatkan Tuan Yoshitsune. Tuan Yoshitsune pasti masih bisa—

Sang _tantou_ bangkit dan melangkah cepat menuju keluar, untuk menemui Iwatooshi, untuk mengejar harapan bernama 'tuan akan selamat'. Dan mungkin untuk mendengar kembali suaranya saat berdongeng soal Dewa Bishamon dan pandangan sayu dan tenangnya saat menikmati angin musim gugur. Tetapi ketika ia melihat Iwatooshi dengan belasan anak-anak panah bersarang di punggungnya yang diwarnai bercak merah, ia hanya bisa tertegun tanpa bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Imanotsurugi tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menghitung waktu berapa lama lagi Iwatooshi akan tersepai seperti sang tuan, dan ia terlalu takut untuk menghitung, terlalu takut untuk tahu. Rasa takut merenggut pikirannya dan ia menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk bangun, bangun, _bangun_ , ini mimpi buruk dan bangunlah, Imanotsurugi, sebeluh Iwatooshi tersepai dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Iwatooshi—"

Ia memanggil dengan suara tercekat dan sang _naginata_ ambruk ditarik gravitasi.

(Dengan suara berdebum yang terlalu nyata, sepaian merah milik Iwatooshi yang tercecer ke wajahnya, Imanotsurugi kehilangan harapan untuk menyelamatkan sang tuan dan untuk bangun. Tidak ada mimpi senyata ini dan kalaupun ada, terkutuklah siapapun yang menjebaknya di dalam mimpi buruk tak berujung ini.)

Helaian perak sedikit berkibar saat pemiliknya melangkah mendekati Iwatooshi, panik, mencoba menyangga senjata yang lebih besar agar tidak jatuh terbaring dengan menggenggam satu lengannya.

(Ini semua _terlalu_ nyata.)

"Iwatooshi! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa kita kalah?! Tuan Yoshitsune—Tuan Benkei harus menolong Tuan Yoshitsune!"

Iwatooshi bergerak perlahan, diiringi suara kekehan lemah, mengangkat satu tangannya yang berwarna merah dan hitam untuk menutupi manik rubi milik Imanotsurugi.

"Iwatooshi-?"

"…...Tidakkah kau lelah, Ima-chan?"

 _Naginata_ itu menghalagi pandangan Imanotsurugi dan _tantou_ itu mengerti bahwa Iwatooshi tidak mau ia melihat dirinya yang sekarang; yang terluka, tergores, babak beluk, tersepai, retak, dan mungkin, mungkin, hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Atau mungkin Iwatooshi tidak ingin ia melihat tubuh tidak bernyawa di sekitarnya, yang memiliki warna dan sepaian yang sama dengan tuannya.

(Semuanya terlihat sangat nyata dan Imanotsurugi mulai mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus tidur dan menyerah pada rasa sakit dan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya. Mungkin itu memang ide yang bagus. Mungkin juga tuannya itu memang sudah sejak lama mengantuk dan saat ini ia hanya tengah _tertidur_ lelap dengan menggunakan sedikit bantuannya. Mungkin Iwatooshi pun sebenarnya sangat mengantuk.

Dan mungkin, ia bisa bertemu dengan tuannya di _mimpi indah_ nyananti.)

Perlahan, Imanotsurugi menutup kedua matanya saat ia mendengar langkah kaki tentara musuh yang semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

Di tengah keramaian langkah kaki dan dentingan senjata, Imanotsurugi ragu apakah ia masih sempat mengatakan 'selamat tidur' pada Iwatooshi.

.

Disclaimer - Touken Ranbu by DMM/Nitroplus


End file.
